Yuki Gets Drunk
by DJ Ayane
Summary: Yuki gets drunk and ends up remembering nothing, but Thoma remembers everything. what happened? according to Thoma that is... ThomaxYuki


**Yuki Gets Drunk**

"You're awake finally. I thought you were going for a new record."

"Huh? Thoma? What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember do you? It's okay. You were pretty drunk so I wouldn't blame you for forgetting." He said to the blond laying next to him.

The man sat up and looked around. "Why the hell are you in my house? Where the hell's the brat?"

"Oh, Shuichi is over Hiro's house. He spent the night there. As for why I'm here, like I said, you were drunk."

"So, I am completely capable of doing things by myself no matter what state I'm in." Yuki said rubbing his head.

"I saw that last night. Which, by the way, was fun. As for doing things yourself, driving wasn't one of them. You were so drunk that you didn't even know who I was." Thoma sat up and looked at Yuki, "You kept calling me Shuichi the whole night. You think that you were able of driving."

Yuki just looked away in disagreement, though he couldn't even recall half the night. He didn't even know why his brother-in-law was sitting next to him. That's when he saw that they were both naked.

"What the hell did you do to me when we got here? Did you take advantage of me or something?"

"No, you wouldn't let me do anything. You kept saying that you were in control and that I shouldn't move. You practically raped me, though I'm not disagreeing with it." Thoma looked down and smiled, "I actually enjoyed it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Look, all I remember is me going out to the bar for a couple of drinks, coming home, and now this."

"You don't remember anything in between?"

He looked at the man sitting next to him with a sarcastic look; "Does it look like I remember any damn thing else?"

"Well I was just asking."

"Well I'm just asking you to put some damn clothes on and get the fuck out of my house. Think you can manage that?"

"Alright, but are you sure that you don't want to know what happened?" he said pulling up his boxers and then his pants.

"Not necessarily. But I do want to know how the hell you ended up in my house, in my bed, _naked_ may I add. And how I ended up laying next to you…_naked_."

"Well, I'll tell you. Starting from when you were at the bar." Thoma sat down on the bed and looked at Yuki, smiling. "Well, you were at the bar. And I saw you sitting there. You didn't notice me, I'm guessing because you were in your own world. Well, I walked over to you and said hi, then sat down. We started talking about what was wrong with you."

"What the hell did I say?" said Yuki, looking more confused than ever.

"Well, you told me that Shuichi and you had gotten into an argument. You two got so mad that Shuichi said that he was going back home or to Hiro's, where he knew he was wanted."

"Really?"

"Yes. But you said that he first threatened to go over to Tatsuha's and you threatened to kill him if he did."

Suddenly it was all coming back to him. He looked at the blond haired man and walked over to his dresser. He picked up a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff.

"I remember the conversation now."

He remembered. The day before, he and Shuichi got into a fight about something, he still didn't know what it was about, all he knew was that the brat pissed him off. He screamed to Shuichi that if he ever said anything like that again, there wouldn't be a third time to say it. That's when Shuichi started to yell back at him.

"_I fucking hate you Yuki! Sometimes I don't even know why I said I fell in love with you! I hate you so much right now!"_

"_Well the feeling's mutual. I never even had feelings for you in the first place. It was just to sell your band's records and get you money. And the only reason I let you live with me is because the sex was good. That and the fact that you were the closest thing to a girl that I could find at the time. I felt nothing more than pity on you, and I used it to my advantage."_

"_Fine then! If you feel that way, I'm going to your brother's house to live! At least I know he'll love me for me and not my dick! Even if it is because I look like Ryu! And you know what! When I fuck him, I'm going to call you up special just so you can hear me scream HIS name. Because you'll never hear me scream again."_

"_Look brat," he grabbed Shuichi by his collar and lifted him six inches off the ground, "I don't care how much I fucking hate you, you are never to go to my brother's house!"_

"_But you don't own me and I don't belong to you anymore!"_

"_I don't give two shits if you belong to the Queen of fucking England! You are not to go over my brother's house! And if you call me while your fucking him, if you survive long enough to make it over there, I will personally kick Tatsuha's ass and make you watch as I make him bleed, and then I will kick your ass for going over there! Got it?"_

"_Fine then, I'll just go home! Better yet, I'll go to Hiro's house. He always had feelings for me anyway! He loves me for more than just my looks or anything! And you know what else? When I go over there, I'm going to have the hottest sex I've ever had with anyone before! And I'm gonna scream his name so loud, all of Tokyo will hear!" he said pushing Yuki's hand off of him and falling to the ground._

"_You fucking bitch! I don't even care anymore! Go the fuck where you want, but not to Tatsuha's! And you know what? Fuck who you want because I'm going and getting a MAN that KNOWS how to work his shit and make me actually SCREAM!" Yuki said stomping into his office and slamming the door shut._

"_FINE THEN! I'M GOING TO HIRO'S HOUSE AND WE'RE GOING TO FUCK ALL NIGHT LONG!"_

"_Have fun!" Yuki shouted from his office._

_Shuichi just stomped out the door slamming it shut and Yuki sat in his office, heated. Where the hell did Shuichi get off thinking he could talk like that? Just then, he calmed down a little bit and decided to go for a drink to calm down._

That's all he remembered up to. Apparently after that he met Thoma there and everything else happened.

"So was the argument all that bad?" Thoma said looking at Yuki. The sun was casting a glow around him through the window that made him look like he was some angelic figure.

"Back to the matter at hand. What happened after that?" he said in a low tone. Anything to get off the subject of the fight. He was just hurt at the fact that Shuichi might decide to leave him forever.

"Well, we paid for our drinks and I offered to take us to a strip club, something to get your mind off of Shuichi. You blankly agreed and we drove there in separate cars. When we finally got there, you didn't even look remotely interested. You stayed in the back at the bar the whole time. You were drinking glass after glass of vodka and everything they had."

"What did I drink?"

"Well if I can remember correctly, you had a Vodka, a strong martini, a Bloody Mary, a sex on the beach, a skip and go naked, two bottles of Hypnotic, three Smirnoffs, five Mike's Hard Lemonades and Ice Teas, and seven shot's of Blue Sky." Thoma said counting the amount of drinks on his hands.

"You're telling me I had…" Yuki stopped and counted, "TWENTY-TWO DRINKS!"

"Yea. And you took the first fourteen like a champ, after that, you started to get drunk."

"That's why my head hurts like a bitch." Yuki said putting his hand on his head again.

"One would believe it so."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to go home. I said okay, but I'm driving. You said that you can drive, that you were fine, thing was, you didn't know which car was yours and it was in front of you."

"Then what?"

"I told you to get into my car and I'll take you home. I didn't want anything to happen to you. So you finally got in my car and we dro…"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What the hell did you do with my $30,000 BMW that was custom made for me as a gift from my editor?"

"Your car's outside. I had K pick it up and bring it here." Thoma put his hand behind his head and smiled, "I wouldn't let anything happen to your car, I know it means a lot to you."

"You better not have let shit happen to my car! I would have had you head above my fireplace tonight!"

"I know this. Well getting back to the story. When we got home, I led you up the steps and into your house. I walked you to your bedroom and sat you on your bed. Next thing I knew, you pulled me down and started to kiss me."

"What?"

"Yes. You said something that I didn't quite catch, but after that, you said 'I'm sorry Shuichi, I didn't mean to yell at you, please forgive me.' then you said, 'I'm gonna make things all better.' That's when you started to rape me."

"I said what now?" Yuki turned to Thoma quickly, almost getting whiplash from it. "I called you Shuichi, and then I said that I was going to make things '_all better_'. Why the hell'd you let me drink?"

"Well, I didn't know you were drinking that much until the bartender told me. Then after that, when we got back here, I couldn't really do anything to stop you. You were putting all your body weight on me and I was pinned down. After you finally let me move, I was too into the moment to want to stop." Thoma looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry, I should have stopped you. I should have stopped myself."

Yuki walked over to the bed and crawled over to Thoma. He grabbed the man's face and turned it toward him, "Did I at least make everything better?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Did I make everything better?"

"But there was nothing wrong with me in the first place." Thoma was lost. He thought it was best to stay that way too.

"It's not that there was anything wrong with you. It's just that I wanted to know if you feel good. If you feel happier now that we did that?"

"Well… honestly I do."

"Good." Yuki slid off the bed and walked to the door holding Thoma's shirt, hat and jacket. "Well then you can get out now feeling happier than when you came in. Goodbye!"

"What?"

"You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye!"

"You can be a real jerk sometimes. You know that?"

"And that's the part that helps me sleep at night."

Thoma just glared at him and took his clothes. He stood at the door and put his shirt on. He opened the door and started to walk out, but stopped and turned around. "Yuki, maybe we can do it again sometime? But maybe we can include Shindou in our little rendezvous." He said smiling evilly.

"GET OUT!"

"So I'll take it as you'll keep it in mind!" he said walking out.

"GO HOME AND GET A LIFE PERV!"

Yuki shut the door and walked into his room. He grabbed some clothes and took a shower. He sat in his office for a minute and thought. That's when he decided to go for a little drive.

He went out to his car and opened the door, when he got in, he looked in the mirror at the backseat and saw a little balled up something. He turned around and poked it, trying to unfold it. When he did, it twitched and uncurled. To his surprise, it was Shuichi. He looked like he had a rough night.

"How long were you in my car?"

"Since last night. I went to Hiro's and decided to come back. I thought you'd be cooled off after about ten hours. I walked up to the house and saw Thoma-san's car. I was going to come in, but I had second thoughts. So I just opened your car and crawled in the backseat and slept here. I hope you're not mad Yuki." He said looking at him. His eyes began to water and he was already pouting.

"I'm fine. But you know you could have came in."

"I know, but Thoma-san was here and I didn't want to disturb anything that you were doing. I mean, I heard Thoma calling out your name…so I didn't want to walk in and you get even madder."

Yuki just looked at the boy and smiled, laughing a little. "Look, I was drunk last night. Everything I was doing with Thoma, I didn't even know I was doing with Thoma. At that point, I was so drunk and guilt ridden that I thought he was you. I kept calling him by your name. And I didn't know this until just a little bit ago when Thoma told me what happened."

"So you mean you weren't really doing anything?"

"Not that I know of."

Shuichi blinked and nodded a little. Then he sat up and looked at Yuki, "Are you still mad at me for last night?"

"No I'm not. I can't stay mad at you very long. No matter how hard I try." Yuki climbed into the backseat with him. He held the boy's face in the palm of his hand and played with his pink locks with the other. "You're too damn adorable for me to get mad at. Even if you did go over my brother's house and do all that, I probably would have still beat your ass for it, but then I would have made it up to you later and made all your wounds feel better."

"You're serious!" Shuichi said getting more excited.

"Let's go inside and I'll show you how serious I am… Shuichi."

"You… you called me by my first name? What's the matter? Are you thinking about the past again?" Shuichi panicked holding the blond man's hands.

"No. I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to you later. What I'm going to do to hear you scream my name."

"What?"

"Come on. Let's go inside."

"No." Shuichi reached up to the front seat and hit the lock button on the door. "Right here. I mean, we're already both here."

Yuki smiled devilishly and pushed Shuichi onto the door. He put his hand next to the boy's head and leaned down, whispering to him, "Okay. If this is what you want." He leaned in and kissed him and then sat back up a little bit, "Shuichi."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I know. At least it will be later."

"How do you guess?"

"Because I'm going to make you feel all better." He said smiling still.

Shuichi just giggled and Yuki kissed him as they both slid down the door. Yuki was going to make this all up to his love the best way he knew how.

**The End**


End file.
